


Hello Professor!

by TheWolf251107



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolf251107/pseuds/TheWolf251107
Summary: Ash gets to join Kukui in a meeting.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	Hello Professor!

It was a terrible day in Alola. Not because something bad had happened. No, it was simply the situation. It was pouring down, and the sky was filled with clouds. On top of that, it was also weekend. Normally you’d think, it was a good thing, but for Ash it made it worse. It being weekend, meant no Pokémon School, and no Pokémon School meant one thing less to do.

Ash was bored out of his mind. He couldn’t train because of the rain, and he didn’t want to watch tv. He couldn’t do anything with Professor Burnet either, she was to some sort of conference. So it was just him and professor Kukui.  
He would also rather do something productive. Even sitting still in school would be better right now.

He was currently sitting in the sofa, wondering what he should do.  
Pikachu was curled up in his lap, Rowlet was sleeping in his backpack, and Torracat and Lycanroc were lying at his feet.  
It was actually really relaxing just sitting there. 

His attention was suddenly drawn to the basement by the sound of footsteps. He turned his head to look and saw Kukui coming up from his ‘lab’. It wasn’t really a lab, but it sufficed. 

One thing Ash noticed right away, was how Kukui was dressed.  
There wasn’t really much difference from how he normally dressed, the only difference being his shirt. Because he was actually wearing one. It looked like he was going somewhere, because not only did he wear a shirt, but he was also holding a folder with some different papers.

“Are you going somewhere Professor?” Ash asked curiously, when Kukui had gone up the last steps. Kukui looked at him puzzled, but then he remembered. Kukui felt like, he could slap himself.  
“Oh, sorry Ash. I forgot to tell you, but I’m going to a meeting with the other regional professors later.” Kukui told him with a small smile.

Ash looked at him for a moment, before he suddenly stood. This action startled his pokémon, and they all complained. He quickly apologized before walking over to Kukui.  
Kukui just looked questioning at him.  
“Can I come with you?” Ash asked with pleading eyes.  
‘Ash used baby-doll eyes’ Kukui grinned mentally. He thought it over in his head. What would his colleagues think? He focused back on his conversation with Ash.  
“I’ll have to ask the others, but if they’re fine with it then ok. Sound good?” He at last answered with a grin. Ash was fast to nod his  
head, before he headed back to the sofa.

Kukui smiled and headed for the phone.

~Later~

“Ash! The other said it was fine.” Kukui called. Ash grinned in happiness. ‘This is gonna be a lot more fun than staying here.’  
Ash thought. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen a lot of the professors in a long time. He just hoped they would be happy to see him again.

Well no matter what he was excited to see them.

~At The Meeting~

All of the regional professors were sitting around a table. Or almost all of them. Professor Magnolia couldn’t make it, and professor Kukui was late. It wasn’t by much, but the others really wanted to get the boring part of the meeting done. Because this meeting wasn’t just work, it was also an opportunity to talk with the other professors. It was rare that everyone could be there, so they had been lucky that everyone, but one could.

Right now they were talking about the reason why Kukui was late. They had all been informed that he was taking a guest with him. Apparently his boarder. It had been a long time since he last had one, and none of his previous ones had ever asked to come with him to a meeting, so of course they were curious.

“Do you think it’s one of his students?” Juniper asked. She was interested in meeting this boarder. She liked to teach kids, though not as a profession. She liked their boundless energy and enthusiasm.  
“Probably, Kukui did say it was his boarder.” Birch answered. He was looking forward to seeing the kid. He thought these meeting were too boring, so a kid would bring in some energy.

Other than them, the others also looked forward to it. Or almost everyone. Rowan didn’t mind, he was just a little skeptical. They needed to get the work done, and a kid would probably slow them down, but he couldn’t deny, that it would be a nice change to the normally ‘boring meetings’, as Birch called them.

While the others were discussing about the guest, professor Oak was silently grinning to himself. This was going to be a fun meeting. He was the only one who knew it was Ash. He had deliberately told Kukui to say his boarder and not Ash. Professor Oak wanted it to be a surprise. And what made it even better, was that none of the other professors including Kukui knew that, Ash knew them all. This was going to be hilarious.

None of them got more time to talk, as the door to the room creaked open. Kukui walked in with a folder in his left hand.  
A silhouette could just be made out behind him.  
“Sorry for being late. Anyway, this is my boar-“ Kukui began, but he was suddenly interrupted by Juniper.  
“Ash! It’s been a while.” She said in surprise. Ash was Kukui’s boarder? She was surprised, but nevertheless happy. 

Ash peeked out from behind Kukui.  
“Professor Juniper! Nice to see you again.” He said with a big grin and a wave. Kukui looked from Ash to Juniper and back. They knew each other? Well, that wasn’t expected.

“You’ve met before? When?” Kukui asked totally confused. Ash’s reply didn’t help his confusion, it actually made it worse.  
“When I travelled through Unova. It was fun!” Ash said.  
Kukui just blinked. ‘Well, that just leads to more questions.’

All of the other professors had been silent. They didn’t know it, but they all had the same thought, at least everyone, but Oak.  
Ash was Kukui’s boarder, and he knew professor Juniper? That was a surprise for them. Professor Oak decided to break the silence.

“Ash my boy! Why don’t you introduce yourself?” He asked Ash with a little wink. He was going to enjoy this. 

“Oh right! I’m Ash, but you all knew that. So yeah..Hi everyone!” Ash introduced himself. He was happy to see them all, but it was a bit awkward. They all just blinked at him.  
“Well Ash, it’s good to see you again. Even though it haven’t been that long.” Sycamore said with a smile. He really liked Ash. He was kind and a good friend. It also helped that he was good with pokémon.  
“You too professor!” Ash answered with a matching smile. 

“Shall we begin the meeting or?” Oak asked with a look around the table. Kukui and Ash had taken their place in between Elm and Birch.  
“Yeah let’s do that. We can talk afterwards.” Kukui said a bit awkwardly.

He had so many questions for Ash.

~After The Meeting~

“That was the last paperwork!” Oak said happily. That had been hilarious. Ash had had a lot of interesting insights or comments.  
None of them were going to forget this meeting for a while or maybe never. There had been more than one time, where Oak was on the edge of laughter. 

Some of the best moments, were when Ash would say something about a legendary or mythical, The looks on the other professors faces were priceless.

~Flashback~

“And so we believe, that Mew was the very first legendary, and mother to all pokémon.” Juniper finished. Since she was the one who studied pokémon origins, she had had to cover this.  
She was about to continue, but Ash interrupted.

“I’m pretty sure that’s wrong. First of all there are more than one mew. And second I’m pretty sure Arceus himself is said to be the Alpha pokémon, and he created the plates that represent the types. So yeah.” Ash said.

The other professors were looking at him, like he had three heads.  
Especially Kukui. How was he supposed to react to that?! He sounded like he had encountered both Mew and Arceus.  
The only professors who didn’t look at him disbelieving, were Oak and Rowan.

Oak, because he had heard so much about the legendary pokémon Ash had meet and had now accepted it as normal, but also because he, himself had experienced time travel.

And Rowan? He wouldn't be surprised, if Ash actually met Arceus. He already knew, that Ash had meet Dialga, Palkia and The Lake Trio. 

“Well...That’s certainly interesting. Now let’s continue...” Juniper said hesitantly.

~ End Of Flashback~

Now they were all packing up to go home. Kukui didn’t know what to think of the meeting. It had been fun, but also confusing.  
He was going to question Ash about all of, what he had said, that Kukui was certain about.  
“Coming professor?” Ash asked walking out the door.  
Kukui smiled to himself before following Ash.

He was definitely taking Ash to their next meeting.


End file.
